Winry's Birthday
by HagarenFanGirl
Summary: Winry wishes Ed and Al could come home for her birthday. No pairings


Disclaimer: FMA ain't mine. I know y'all are just shocked, but it's true.

Winry sighed. Today was her birthday but she didn't feel much like celebrating. Her two best friends would either be off on some mission for the military or following a new lead on the Philosopher's stone. If she were lucky thet might remember to send her a letter.

She got up to go answer the door. Whoever it was didn't need to be so impatient. They were almost knocking hard enough to break down the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Winry shouted. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. "Ed, Al, what are you two doing here? Come on in," she said, practically yanking them inside and shutting the door. She couldn't believe they had remembered her birthday!

"Oh, we just came for a visit," Ed replied. "But while we're here could you do a little bit of maitenence." He pulled up his right sleeve to reveal that his automail was in serious need of repair. It was hanging together by only a few wires and those didn't look as if they would hold for too much longer. Winry picked up her wrench, which was almost always within reach. "Now Winry, just wait..." Ed started before she hit him over the head and stormed out. "Brother!" Al exclaimed as he checked to see if Ed was okay.

Winry closed the door to her room and started to cry. She wasn't upset about having to repair Ed's automail, although she did worry about the danger he put himself in to sustain that kind of damage. What made her sad was that the boys never came to see her unless they needed her to fix something. It didn't need to be a special occasion, like today. She simply wanted them to come just for a visit.

Ed recovered from the blow to his head pretty quickly. He was almost getting used to Winry doing that. Almost. Ed know that she got mad when his automail was messed up; after all, she worked hard to build it and didn't like to see her work wasted. "Brother," said Al, "Maybe you should go apologize to winry. She looked pretty mad." "Yeah, I know," Ed replied as he started walking toward Winry's room.

Ed knocked on the door. "Hey Winry, you in there?" No response. "Uh, listen Winry, I'm sorry I was so careless with my automail. I'll try to be more careful with it. Okay?" "Just go away, Edward, I'll do repairs later!" Winry shouted through the door.

"So how'd it go, brother?" Al asked when Ed returned. "She doesn't want to talk to me," Ed answered. The boys had planned to surprise Winry with something later, but they both decided that now would be the best time. "You ready, Al?" Ed asked. "Yeah! She won't be able to stay mad after this!" Al said. Ed and Al crept to Winry's room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Al still made a lot of noise with his clanking footsteps, but Winry was to busy sulking to hear him. Ed whispered, "One , two, three."

_"Happy birthday to you..."_ Winry sat straight up. Was that what she thought she heard? "_Happy birthday to you..." _Ed and Al actually remembered her birthday! _"Happy birthday dear Winry..." _And they were singing for her! Those two never sang (and she could understand why, with Al's echoing voice and Ed sounding terribly off-key). _"Happy birthday to you."_ Of course Winry couldn't be upset after that. She got up and opened her door. "Here, we got you a present, too," Al said. "Brother picked it out." Winry took the box and tore off the pretty paper. "Thank you so much!" she said, looking like she might start crying again but out of happiness now. It was a new tool set, one that she had been wanting, but right now that didn't matter.

Winry gave both of the boys a big hug, and then turned to Ed.. "So, you said you needed repairs?" "Yeah," Ed answered. She told him to come with her, and he complied. "How did you break your beautifully and painstakingly constructed automail this time?" Winry asked. He just said that he had been careless, not maintaining it properly and abusing it really. He swore to take better care of it. What Ed didn't mention was that he had nearly been killed in a fight. He didn't want Winry to worry. Especially not on her birthday.

If you liked my fic, or if you thought it was the worst thing you've ever read, please let me know with a review.


End file.
